Ende du Nacht
by Calimetaure
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Ran is sitting infront of the hospital, and who does he meet? Certainly not someone he's expecting. Not your average Weiß story, and only my 2nd attempt, so please be gentle!


Konnichiwa, minna-san. This is my second attempt at a Weiß Kreuz story, and it was written at 1  
or so in the morning. Only Aya/Ran and Schuldich appear, and it's not your normal plot line.  
You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What am I doing here? Ran sighed to himself.  
  
He stood at the entrance of the Magic Bus Hospital, just standing there staring at the building  
that had been his sister's home for so long. Aya-chan was finally awake, however, and there was  
no need for him to be here. He had come out of habit, really.  
Right. It's one thing to *know* that I shouldn't really be here, but the fact remains  
that I'm still here.  
  
Ran sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He moved out of the sun and sat on one of the  
benches near the entrance.  
"So ... has the kitten become a hospital voulenteer? Or does he have nothing better to  
do?"  
  
Ran groaned mentally, aware that the newcomer could hear him. He knew that voice all too well.  
"Damn you Schuldich, go away. Weiß has disbanded for good, now, and I am *not* in the  
mood to fight with you."  
  
The German flashed a smirk at the back of Ran's head. He shrugged and moved to sit next to his  
former enemy, who favored him with a sideways glare. The telepath just grinned and rumaged in  
his trench coat for a pack of cigarettes, which he held out to Ran in offering. The said man did  
nothing but stare at them silently, as if they were something rather disgusting found on the  
bottom of his shoe.  
"Gonna take 'em or not, kitten?" Schuldich asked, lighting his own.  
  
Ran refused them with a slight shake of his head. The other man shrugged and stuck them back in  
the pocket they had come from, inhaling deeply from his own.  
"What do you want, Schuldich?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
The German turned bright green eyes on his younger companion.  
"You don't come here to help or feed the birds. What do you want?"  
"I'm hurt, kitten. Can't a man just sit with his old friend?"  
  
Ran snorted, "Old friend my ass."  
"Hai ... and what a nice ass it is."  
  
Schuldich snickered as a faint bluch spread across his former enemies cheeks. Then he looked up  
at the window that used to be Aya-chan's room.  
"She's awake now, isn't she?" he asked.  
  
The younger man meerly nodded. The German sighed and swatted him on the head.  
"Baka. Then why are *you* here? What do *you* want? She's awake and you're alive. Why  
aren't you spending time with her? Why you don't take her to the movies or something?"  
  
Ran was silent.  
Because I'm tainted.  
"Oh, don't give me that self-pittying bullshit."  
  
The younger man looked up at Schuldich, surprised despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't be.  
"Everybody is this God forsaken world is tainted in someway or another. The only true  
innocent is the unborn child, and that ends when they're born. It can't be helped. It's on the  
news, in the paper, in the movies, you can't get away from it ... unless you live under a rock,"  
he paused as Ran snorted, "I'm serious, kitten. And by not spending time with your once  
life-line, your "innocence", you're corrupting her."  
  
Ran made a sound of protest, but the German silenced him with a wave.  
"You *killed*, just to see her wake up. You left *Ran* with that sleeping girl so he  
wouldn't be tainted, and became Aya. Aya isn't needed anymore, and it's about damn time you let  
him go on his un-merry way."  
  
There was a long pause.  
"How do you know all this?" Ran asked timidly, "When did you become so damn insightful  
and full of advice?"  
  
Schuldich gave him a tired grin.  
"I spent my free time for two years putting a young child's mind back together. She'd  
suffered slight brain damage after being run over by a car, the same night her parents were  
murdered and her house exploded, trapping her brother under the rubble."  
  
The younger red head gawked at the older man as he rose gracefully from the bench and began  
walking away.  
"Matte!" Ran shouted, jumping up.  
  
The telepath paused.  
"She loves you, Ran. She knows what you did and still loves you. What more do you want?"  
he started walking again, waving over his shoulder, "Go back to the other kittens, they're your  
family now."  
  
Ran stared after him, the words of the other man bouncing around in his head. Finally he smiled  
and walked back to Kitty In The House, not looking back.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
This came from me being sick of stories that portray all the Schwartz members as evil bastards.  
They are my favorite characters in the show (Schuldich and Nagi are, anyway) and I'm also sick of  
Aya/Ran being nothing but a cold, unforgiving bastard. 


End file.
